This Life
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Jaejoong merupakan istri siwon namun namja cantik itu sebenarnya mencintai yunho, dan keduanya - yunjae, menjalin hubungan dibelakang siwon. FF/ Yunjae - This Life/ 1s, EPILOG - END.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : This Life**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Junsu, siwon... etc.**

**Genre : Romance/ Semi Action**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**[violence]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Tell me why we live like this... Give us life again.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dilobi jung corp, terlihat sebuah senyum mengembang disudut bibir berbentuk hatinya. Tentu saja, beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Seseorang yang memang sudah menjadi istri orang lain, tak peduli selama orang itu...namja itu...mencintainya dan mereka saling mencintai.

'..tak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu menikah dengannya...' batin yunho yang sebenarnya masih menyesalkan semua yang telah terjadi.

Dia hanya tak ingin namja yang dicintainya itu terluka hanya karena ketakutannya jika namja yang dicintainya itu mengalami hal yang buruk.

Yunho membiarkan namja chingunya itu menikah dengan orang lain, namja yang berhati dingin yang mampu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Termasuk untuk mendapatkan kim jaejoong - namja yang dicintai yunho.

Drrtttt...drrrtttt...

Yunho merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam saku celananya, dengan perlahan dia langsung meraih ponselnya, namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

**Jaejoongie's Calling...**

Tak lama sampai yunho mengangkat sambungan itu lalu dia langsung disambut dengan suara kekasihnya itu.

"..yunnie, sampai satu minggu kedepan siwon tak ada dirumah...aku merindukanmu, uri aegy juga merindukan appanya..." suara namja cantik itu terdengar antusias.

"arraseo joongie...aku akan mengatur semuanya, jangan lupa beritahu junsu agar rencana kita tak diketahui oleh **suamimu** itu..."

"..yun..." jaejoong sedikit merenggut saat yunho mengatakan kata suami, jelas sekali jaejoong pun sama sekali tak menyukai pernikahannya dengan namja flamboyan itu - choi siwon.

Saat itu keadaanlah yang memaksa jaejoong menerima pernikahan yang merupakan syarat yang diajukan siwon padanya.

"..mianhae, aku tak bermaksud apapun...hanya saja siwon memang suamimu bukan?" namja cantik itu hanya tertunduk setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"..tapi aku mencintaimu, yun..." lirihnya pada namja tampan dibalik sambungannya itu.

"nado saranghae, joongie.." yunho membalasnya tak kalah lirih, lalu sedetik kemudian yunho mulai menuturkan kalimat candaannya untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba sendu itu.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil saat yunho mulai bersikap seperti itu, namja cantik itu benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung dicintai namja seperti yunho.

"..lusa, kita akan memeriksakan kandunganmu ke rumah sakit...bagaimana menurutmu?"

"akan tak sabar untuk menunggu hari itu, yunnie...aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik genggaman ponselnya, dia bisa membayangkan namja cantik yang dicintainya itu begitu mencintainya.

Mereka mengobrol dibalik telepon itu hampir tiga puluh menit lebih, bahkan yunho sudah duduk dikursi direkturnya, sekilas seperti itulah aktivitas mereka...hanya bisa berbagi ditelepon karena waktu bertemu mereka sangat terbatas.

"..yunnie, itu suara mobil siwon...aku akan menghubungimu nanti..."

"..arra, jaga kesehatanmu dan uri aegya...love you..."

"tentu...sampai nanti, love you too..."

Klik .

Yunho menghela nafasnya setelah panggilannya berakhir, tubuhnya dia biarkan bersandar di-kursi kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Jaejoong langsung keluar dari dalam kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga untuk melihat siwon yg baru saja tiba.

Chu~

Namja cantik itu hanya memejamkan matanya saat siwon tiba-tiba merangkul kemudian dia mencium bibirnya.

"..a-aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, mungkin sudah dingin jadi aku akan memanaskan-nya lagi..."

"tak perlu, aku sudah makan diluar..."

Siwon menjawabnya lalu dia semakin mendekap pinggang jaejoong erat, namja cantik itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"..siwon...aku..." jaejoong mencoba untuk sedikit menjauh dari siwon sampai namja itu mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya lagi.

"kau menolakku sama artinya dengan kau menginginkan kematian ummamu lebih cepat"

Tubuh jaejoong mematung, dia tahu saat ini nyawa ummanya yang sedang sakit keras berada ditangan namja yang mendekapnya paksa itu.

"..kumohon katakan dimana umma, siwon..."

"kau jangan khawatir, dia semakin dekat dengan kematiannya..." seringai siwon saat melihat tubuh jaejoong yang membeku mendengar penuturannya.

Tubuhnya kini bergetar didalam dekapan siwon, seharusnya dia tahu jika bukan hal yang baik saat dulu dia menerima tawaran siwon yang kaya untuk membantu menyembuhkan penyakit mrs kim - ummanya.

"..berani padaku...wanita tua bangka itu yang menjadi taruhannya..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat lidah siwon mulai bermain menjilati pipi mulusnya, dia sama sekali tak menikmati itu...hanya ketakutanlah yang menjalar dihatinya.

"**..aku ingin tidur denganmu, jaejoong...**"

"..."

Namja cantik itu langsung membulatkan matanya saat tangan siwon meremas kasar miliknya secara tiba-tiba.

"..ssakit...jangan...kumohon jangan lakukan, siwon..." nada suara jaejoong terdengar sangat ketakutan saat siwon mempermainkan miliknya.

"kenapa? bukankah karena ini aku menikahimu...kau tak bisa menolakku, aku suamimu"

Srakk...

"..AHH..." jaejoong berteriak keras saat siwon meremas miliknya kuat.

Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis gelapnya hingga dia melupakan istri cantiknya yang sama sekali belum dijamahnya sejak mereka resmi menikah satu bulan yang lalu.

"..mendesahlah...nikmati malam pertama kita, jaejoong"

"..h..hentikan...hikss..."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya namja cantik itu hanya bisa menangis dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dengan bercak keunguan diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tak hanya itu...disudut bibirnya terlihat luka memar bekas pukulan, dia tak menyangka jika siwon akan memperlakukannya seperti itu.

..yunho...

Namja cantik itu - jaejoong, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai lalu mendial nomor namja tampan itu.

"..hikss...yunho..." tangis jaejoong pecah begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya itu.

"joongie, gwenchanayo? kenapa kau menangis..." nada suara yunho terdengar mulai khawatir setelah mendengar tangisan jaejoong yang tak biasa.

"..s..siwon...hikss...dia m-melakukannya...hikss...mianhae..."

Tubuh yunho menegang seketika, hal seperti itu sudah dipikirkannya sebelumnya namun dia tak menyangka jika dia akan seemosi itu saat jaejoong mengatakannya.

"..m..mianhae..." tangis jaejoong padanya, yunho mengepal tangannya emosi.

Bukan pada jaejoong namun tepatnya pada namja yang sudah berani menyentuh kekasihnya itu.

"aku akan memberinya pelajaran" ucap yunho yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"ANI, jangan lakukan...kumohon jangan yun" tangisan jaejoong berubah menjadi nada panik disana, namja cantik itu menggeleng ketakutan.

Fakta yang diketahuinya setelah dia menikah dengan siwon yaitu siwon dan keluarganya yg merupakan mafia yang tak segan menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalanginya.

"..kumohon yun...jangan lakukan apapun, aku...aku baik-baik saja..."

"..." yunho tak mengatakan apapun namun jaejoong tahu jika namja tampan itu kini tengah menahan emosinya.

Yunho pun sebenarnya tahu jika siwon dan keluarganya merupakan kelompok mafia, karena itu pula dia tak bisa melakukan hal banyak untuk menghentikan pernikahan jaejoong dan siwon saat itu.

"..bayi kita...apa dia baik-baik saja?" kali ini nada suara yunho terdengar lebih tajam, untuk saat ini diapun tak bisa menggendalikan emosinya.

"n-ne...d-dia tak apa..." air mata jaejoong menetes saat mengatakannya.

Sebelum menikah dengan siwon, namja cantik itu memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan yunho, hanya saja yunho tak lebih cepat mendapatkan jaejoong yang memang sudah lebih dulu terlibat masalah uang dengan siwon.

Lalu kini...

Namja cantik itu tengah mengandung bayi yunho...usia kehamilannya menginjak minggu ke-5, tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain dirinya dan tentu saja yunho.

Srakk...

Brakkk...

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Klik .

Jaejoong langsung mematikan ponselnya saat siwon tiba-tiba datang lalu menggebrak pintu dengan kasar, yunho mematung dibalik sambungannya.

"..kau benar-benar pelac*r, kau menjual dirimu pada siapa lagi HA?"

"..a..apa yang kau katakan...aku...AHH..."

Jaejoong menjerit saat siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar, air mata yang sudah menetes itu kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Dengan cepat siwon merebut ponsel jaejoong lalu melemparnya hingga pecah tak berbentuk, mata jaejoong membulat seketika.

"JUNG YUNHO! dia! kau pikir aku tak tahu hubungan menjijikan kalian?"

"..AHH..." jaejoong kembali berteriak saat tangan siwon kembali menjambak kasar rambut-nya, air matanya mengalir tak tertahan.

Siwon menatap marah padanya, jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menahan isakan tangisnya saat namja itu menjambak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

Tak hanya sekali dua kali siwon menyiksanya seperti itu, tubuh jaejoong sudah penuh dengan luka memar akibat perlakuan kasar siwon padanya.

"..ani...tubuhku masih sakit siwon..."

Srakk...

Siwon menjambak rambut jaejoong yang kembali menolak untuk melayaninya, bahkan untuk berjalanpun jaejoong masih tak mampu dan kini siwon masih memaksanya.

"s..sakit...hikss...kumohon lepas siwon..." tangis jaejoong sambil memegang tangan siwon yang masih menjambak rambutnya.

Siwon kemudian menarik jaejoong hingga berdiri lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya itu kedinding dengan sangat keras, jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

Itu seperti tulang punggungnya yang retak saking kerasnya siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya, siwon kembali mendekat kemudian menekan bahu jaejoong didinding.

"inilah akibatnya jika kau menolakku kim jaejoong!"

Hanya tangisanlah yang terdengar dimulut namja cantik itu, dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika siwon akan bertindak sejauh itu.

Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik saat siwon kembali mendorong tubuhnya hingga namja cantik itu jatuh terlentang dilantai kemudian siwon melucuti pakaiannya hingga polos.

"..AHH...hentikan..."

Jaejoong kembali berteriak keras saat siwon dengan paksanya memasukan miliknya kedalam manhole-nya, dia merasa sudah benar-benar hancur sekarang.

Tangisannya tak terbendung saat siwon mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya sementara dia yang tampak menungging merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dimanholenya.

Tap...

Tap...

"JAE-ah..." junsu - sahabat dekatnya yang memang tahu tentang pernikahannya dengan siwon membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

Jelas sekali jika siwon tampak memaksa jaejoong untuk berhubungan intim dengannya.

"..hikksss..." jaejoong merasa sakit sekaligus malu dihadapan junsu, air matanya tumpah sementara siwon sama sekali tak terlihat peduli sedikitpun.

"ya! lepaskan temanku, bajingan!" teriak junsu merasa tak tahan dengan semua perlakuan siwon terhadap sahabatnya.

Dia berniat mengambil vas bunga untuk memukul siwon, namun gerakannya tak cukup cepat karena kedua bodyguard siwon sudah menahan lengannya lalu menyeretnya keluar.

"ya! lepaskan aku..." teriak junsu pada kedua bodyguard yang menyeretnya itu, jaejoong menangis.

"tolong aku...junsu" tangisnya lalu sedetik kemudian hanya kegelapanlah yang menguasi tubuhnya, jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

"..."

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku saat mendengar penuturan junsu, dia terus menangis menceritakan keadaan jaejoong saat ini.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tangis junsu padaku, aku semakin mengepalkan tanganku kuat, siwon bukanlah orang biasa tapi aku tak tahan kali ini.

Aku bersumpah akan membalas semua yang dilakukannya pada jaejoong, kau akan menyesal choi siwon.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung mendial nomor **seseorang**, teman lamaku.

"aku perlu bantuanmu **min**"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku terbangun saat kurasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhku, aku menemukan tubuhku yang masih tak berdaya tepat diatas lantai ruang tamu seperti kemarin malam dengan robekan baju yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuh polosku.

Aku bangun dari posisiku, namun sedikit meringis saat kurasakan pening yang luar biasa dikepalaku, aku menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tanganku, demam.

Semalaman tertidur dilantai dingin ini ternyata membuat tubuhku panas, aku meraih potongan baju yang tak terbentuk itu lalu memakainya asal menutupi area bawah tubuhku.

Tap...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang ada dilantai itu, tubuhku terasa sakit dan kepalaku pening tak tertahan.

Umma...

Aku meneteskan air mataku saat mengingat kondisi umma yang kini menahan penyakitnya, siwon sama sekali tak membawanya kerumah sakit, seperti membiarkan umma yang menunggu ajalnya sendiri.

Aku menangis, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan bahkan untuk menemuinya saja aku tak bisa, keberadaannya pun aku sama sekali tak tahu.

Yunho...

Aku benar-benar merasa buruk untuknya, mianhae yun...mian.

Cklekkk...

Aku langsung menghambur kedalam kamar mandi kamar tersebut, begitu aku masuk aku membiarkan air dingin shower itu membasahi tubuh demamku.

"..nghh..." aku melenguh, rasanya tubuhku benar-benar remuk, yunho...yunho-ya, tolong aku.

Brukk...

Tubuhku ambruk, mataku mulai memburam tapi bisa kulihat genangan air yang membasahi tubuhku itu kini mulai bercampur dengan warna merah pekat, darah segar.

"..nghhh..." aku mencengkram perutku, rasa sakit ini.

Pandanganku semakin kabur namun aliran darah itu semakin terlihat jelas, aegya... mianhae.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Prangg...

Pecahan patung kaca itu terdengar jelas dirumah mewah itu, jaejoong baru saja sadar dan langsung menangis disudut tempat tidurnya.

Dokter baru saja keluar dan mengatakan bahwa jaejoong kehilangan janinnya, itu cukup membuat jaejoong terpukul namun belum lagi siwon yang kini menatapnya sadis.

"mianhae...hikss...mian..." tangis jaejoong merasa takut padanya, rahang siwon mengeras, dia tak menyangka jika jaejoong telah mengandung bayi yunho, 6 minggu? apa-apaan itu.

"kau pikir aku akan mengampunimu untuk itu HA?"

Siwon melempar benda berbahan kaca itu kedinding tepat disamping ranjang jaejoong, namja cantik itu mengerang saat tangannya terluka akibat pecahan kaca yang mengenainya.

"aku sudah cukup bersabar melihat sikap menjijikan kalian" tekan siwon padanya.

"..m..mian..." tangis jaejoong tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

"kau pilih, kau yang menderita...atau dia? jung yunho!" teriak siwon lagi, jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Siwon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pistolnya, dia tersenyum menatap pistol itu, jaejoong semakin ingin menjerit lalu kemudian...

DUARRR...

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, peluru pistol itu hanya berjarak sehelai rambut dengan pipi-nya namun tak pelak itu membuat lubang kecil tepat disamping ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Shu...

Siwon meniup ujung pistolnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit kepulan asap, jaejoong meremas spray dibawahnya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"kau tak ingin peluru ini menembus kepalamu bukan?" siwon menyeringai pada jaejoong, jaejoong menggeleng takut.

"KALAU BEGITU JANGAN MENCOBA BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" siwon berteriak keras padanya.

"..seunghyun..." panggil siwon pada namja bermata tajam didekat pintu, namja bermuka sadis itu menghampirinya.

"terserah kau mau apakan dia, aku tak suka pelac*r sepertinya"

"tentu saja..." seunghyun tersenyum mengerikan, jaejoong beringsut diatas ranjangnya.

"..ani...siwon...kumohon jangan..." air mata jaejoong tak tertahan.

Tap...

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar itu sementara jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan air matanya banyak.

Plakk...

Dia merasakan bau anyir dibibirnya saat seunghyun memukul wajahnya, tangisnya pecah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Yunho baru saja menjemput teman sekaligus dongsaeng lamanya yang memang tak tinggal di Seoul, dengan otak kriminalnya...teman lamanya itu tinggal dibenua Eropa.

Shim Changmin...

Usia mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, tapi kejeniusannya dalam hal kriminalitas tak perlu diragukan lagi, karena itu pula yunho meminta bantuannya.

"jadi, kekasihmu ditahan kelompok mafia kelas teri itu hyung?" tanyanya dengan tampang mengejeknya mengingat mafia yang dimaksudnya itu.

"..yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya jaejoong terbebas darinya..."

Changmin menatap yunho serius sampai dia mulai menuturkan penjelasannya mengenai apa saja yang akan dilakukannya untuk membebaskan jaejoong.

"kau tenang saja hyung, kupastikan choi siwon dan teman-temannya akan mendapatkan balasannya..."

"itu harus..."

.

.

.

Malam itu...

Dengan tubuh lemahnya jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian mencoba menyelinap diantara bodyguard yang menjaga rumah itu.

Dia sudah mengelilingi rumah besar itu untuk mencari ummanya, namun hasilnya nihil... mrs kim tak berada dirumah itu. Saat melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka jaejoong berpikir untuk melarikan diri dirumah besar itu.

'..aku harus pergi...' batinnya masih dengan tubuh lemahnya.

Jaejoong melihat kesekiling memastikan jika penjaga itu tak ada lalu dia mulai menarik kain gorden untuk membantunya turun dilantai tiga balkon rumah itu.

Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih selain bagaimana dia bisa melarikan diri dari sana, sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang dialaminya beberapa minggu ini.

Srakk...

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kain gorden yang sudah disusunnya itu kebagian luar balkon, sebelum dia turun namja cantik itu melihat betapa tingginya jarak yang harus dilaluinya.

'..ani...aku harus melakukannya...'

Tap...

Kaki jaejoong sudah naik diatas tembok balkon itu sampai...

"YA! kim jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Yunho sudah menghubungi polisi, dengan bantuan polisi rencananya dengan changmin akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"kau sudah siap hyung?" tanya changmin padanya, yunho mengangguk mantap.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil mengintai kediaman siwon yang cukup dijaga dengan ketat itu, changmin melihat monitor laptopnya.

Dia sudah menyelipkan sebuah kamera berukuran micro disalah satu bodyguard siwon, dan hasilnya kini mereka bisa dengan leluasa mengintai keadaan didalam rumah itu.

'**..AHH...**'

Yunho membulatkan matanya, jelas sekali dia mengenali teriakan itu, kamera pengintai yang mulanya hanya menuju pada ruang tengah itu kini mulai memantulkan pemandangan yang membuat yunho mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

Brukk...

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh jaejoong dilantai, tak hanya sampai disitu karena siwon sudah menendang perut jaejoong keras, jaejoong memuntahkan darah segar dimulutnya.

"sudah ku bilang, jangan main-main denganku! mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini"

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakitnya, ditatapnya wajah siwon dengan pandangan bencinya, sudut matanya memar sementara bibirnya sobek dengan darah mengering disana.

"apa yang kau inginkan? kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku CHOI SIWON!" entah mendapat kekuatan darimana jaejoong langsung berteriak pada siwon.

Bughh...

Siwon kembali menendangnya, darah segar kini mengalir disudut bibir jaejoong, wajah cantiknya kini penuh dengan bercak darah.

"kau! jangan berani berteriak padaku, kim jaejoong!"

Srakkk...

Siwon menjambak rambut jaejoong hingga kepala jaejoong tertarik kebelakang, jaejoong meringis sakit dengan sisa-sisa darah dibibirnya.

"kau!"

Bughh...

.

.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya...dia sudah tak tahan melihat itu semua, hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini yaitu mematahkan tangan dan kaki siwon dengan tangannya sendiri.

"hyung, tenangkan dirimu" changmin tampak mengontrol, yunho tak bisa diam lalu langsung turun dari mobilnya.

Srakk...

"kau keluar sekarang maka kau akan menghancurkan semuanya" yunho menoleh kearah changmin, untuk pertama kalinya changmin melihat tatapan yunho yang seperti itu.

"kau lihat? yang didalam itu dia kim jaejoong, kekasihku"

"..."

Changmin membeku ditempatnya, dilihatnya yunho yang sudah berjalan menuju rumah itu, rumah yang menjadi sasarannya.

Namja jangkung itu meraih ponselnya lalu mendial nomor seseorang.

"beritahu polisi untuk segera datang" ucapnya kemudian meraih beberapa senjata didalam mobilnya, mudah untuknya untuk mendapat senjata-senjata tersebut.

Dorrr...

Dorrr...

Changmin memegang dua pistol sekaligus dikedua tangannya lalu menembakannya kearah bodyguard yang tengah berjaga itu, dilihatnya yunho yang kini menghajar salah satu guard bertubuh tambun lalu masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"ckk...merepotkan saja" dengan santainya changmin mulai menembaki orang-orang yang menghalanginya hingga satu persatu dari mereka tumbang diatas lantai.

Srettt...

Changmin langsung menghindar begitu sebuah peluru hendak mengenai tubuhnya, bibir tebalnya mengukir sebuah seringai.

"..beraninya kau menyerangku"

DOORRR...

Changmin dengan teganya mengarahkan pistol itu pada orang yang hampir menembaknya itu, dan pertarungan pun tak terelakan lagi.

Suara pistol saling sahut menyahut, keringat kecil mulai membasahi kening namja jangkung itu, changmin menghela nafasnya...ternyata sedikit pertarungan yang menurutnya seperti permainan tembak-tembakan itu membuat perutnya lapar.

Dorrr...

"..ahh..." changmin sedikit meringis saat lengannya terkena peluru anak buah siwon, lengan bajunya sobek tapi untunglah peluru itu hanya menggoresnya saja.

Changmin mulai mengisi kembali peluru pistolnya kemudian menyerang anak buah siwon yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu.

Kejadian itu nampaknya tak jauh berbeda dengan yunho, disetiap penjuru rumah itu ternyata cukup banyak anak buah siwon yang tampak menjaga.

"shitt!" umpatnya kemudian menghajar mereka satu persatu, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah dimana keberadaan jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjerit, bercak kemerahan serta cairan kental itu sudah memenuhi tubuhnya sementara siwon masih tak berhenti mengerjai tubuh polosnya.

"..hikss...s..sakit..." jaejoong merintih kesakitan.

Dia menyeret jaejoong keruangan itu begitu dia mendengar keributan diluar, mereka tahu kalau seseorang tengah mencoba untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Hal seperti ini memang sudah diduganya, siwon tahu jika yunho mungkin tak akan diam saja saat mengetahui jaejoong yang disiksanya seperti itu.

"kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini, ahh..lubangmu benar-benar nikmat" siwon semakin brutal menghujam manhole jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, dia tak ingin yunho menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"..uhhh...jae...aahhhh..." siwon menumpahkan cairannya didalam manhole jaejoong, jaejoong menangis keras, dia benar-benar jijik sekarang.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan sperma dan darah yang nampak mengering bercampur cairan itu, jaejoong merasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

"..lepashh..." jaejoong mendorong tubuh siwon, dan...

Plakkk...

Siwon kembali menampar wajahnya, jaejoong tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu, tubuhnya seperti remuk dengan perasaannya yang sudah sangat hancur.

Srakkk...

Siwon menarik miliknya lalu menghempaskan tubuh jaejoong begitu saja, dia memakai bajunya asal lalu mendecak.

"..ckk... ternyata dia lama juga, tapi menurutku ini sudah sangat cukup untuknya" siwon yang kini telah memakai pakaiannya lengkap walaupun terlihat asal kini merunduk tepat dihadapan tubuh polos jaejoong.

"kau-"

Cklekk...

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat tatapan musang itu kini tampak membulat terkejut padanya, siwon hanya menyeringai.

"silahkan jika kau ingin mengambilnya kembali" siwon tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Tap...

Bughh...

Yunho memukul rahang siwon keras hingga bibir namja tampan itu sobek seketika, tatapan matanya berkilat marah terutama saat melihat kondisi jaejoong saat ini.

"bajingan, aku akan membunuhmu" yunho memukul siwon secara bertubi-tubi, namja tampan itu hanya menyeringai saat yunho dengan kalapnya menghajarnya.

"ku beritahu, kim jaejoong sudah tak ada harganya lagi"

Bughh...

Yunho menghajar siwon hingga terjungkal kelantai, jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar itu hanya meringkuk dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Namun diam-diam siwon menyeringai kecil, dia masih dalam posisi terkulai dilantai dengan satu tangannya meraih pistol kesayangannya yang ada didalam saku celananya, mata bulat jaejoong tak sengaja melihat tindakan itu.

"andwae! yunhooo..." jaejoong berteriak dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, siwon sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya kemudian...

Duaarrr...

Yunho menghindar cepat setelah mendengar teriakan jaejoong, siwon kemudian bangkit lalu mengarahkan pistol itu kearah jaejoong.

"turunkan senjatamu atau kau akan melihat peluru ini menembus kepalanya"

Siwon tampak menggertak, dia melihat jika yunho membawa pistol ditangannya... itu tak mungkin jika siwon akan menang jika yunho membawa senjatanya juga.

Srakk...

Yunho balik menodongkan pistol itu kearah siwon.

"kau akan menyesal" tajam yunho padanya, matanya berkilat emosi...siwon menyeringai.

"tembak saja, aku tak takut" seringainya pada yunho, yunho sudah meletakan jarinya siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya, air mata jaejoong mengalir.

Dan...

Prakkk...

Yunho melemparkan pistolnya tepat kearah tangan siwon yang tengah memegang pistolnya hingga pistol itu terjatuh, siwon membulatkan matanya terkejut namun belum sempat dia mengambil kembali pistol itu yunho lebih cepat menendang tubuhnya.

Buaghh...

Siwon terjungkal kelantai, yunho langsung meraih pistolnya lalu diarahkannya tepat dikepala namja tampan itu, matanya berkilat tajam, dia tak akan pernah menyesal jika harus mengakhiri hidup siwon saat itu juga.

"hyung..." changmin datang, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya yang tengah dalam keadaan emosi itu.

"tak ada yang bergerak, semuanya sudah terkepung"

Nafas yunho memburu, beberapa polisi mulai memasuki ruangan yang seperti loteng itu lalu dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan siwon.

"ya! lepaskan!" siwon masih sempat berontak namun dengan sekali cekalan polisi itu, dia langsung terdiam dan pasrah dibawa oleh beberapa polisi itu.

Prakk...

Yunho menjatuhkan pistol itu, dia menarik sebuah gorden yang nampak tak terpakai itu lalu berjalan menghampiri sosok jaejoong yang masih tak berdaya dilantai.

"..hiksss..." jaejoong menangis saat yunho menyelimutkan gorden itu ditubuh polosnya, tatapan yunho sulit diartikan, dia langsung menggendong jaejoong bridal style masih dengan tatapan itu, changmin terdiam ditempatnya.

"kau pastikan, choi siwon mendekam selamanya dipenjara" dingin, datar dan tajam yunho pada changmin, changmin menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ini FF remake...tapi gak banyak perubahan hhe salah satu ff nista saya...dibunuh jaemom lol

Kalo **review** banyak saya kasih epilog... **yunjae nc :) **ini permintaan yunpa soalnya author udah bikin jaemom menderita di FF ini hhe

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : This Life - EPILOG**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Junsu... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**Yunjae NC - don't like, don't read... no flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

I've been waiting for the sun... With my wide eyes.

.

.

Author POV

.

Diatas ranjang putih itu berbaring namja cantik dengan pakaiannya yang begitu khas dengan rumah sakit.

Matanya masih terpejam setelah dokter mengatakan jika namja cantik itu mengalami koma setelah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

1 bulan telah berlalu...

Namun namja cantik itu masih belum membuka matanya, yunho - kekasihnya, masih terdiam ditempatnya mengamati wajah cantik namja yang begitu dicintainya itu.

'..buka matamu, jaejoongie...kumohon...'

Tangannya menggenggam hangat telapak tangan kekasihnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri didalam komanya itu, bahkan dokter pun tak bisa memastikan kapan jaejoong akan tersadar.

"..hyung..." namja jangkung itu memasuki ruangan rawat.

Dapat dilihatnya jika teman sekaligus hyungnya itu terlihat begitu berantakan semenjak satu bulan ini.

"ini, jung ahjumma menitipkan makanan ini untukmu..." changmin - namja jangkung itu, menyerahkan berbagai kotak makanan pada yunho.

"..aku tak lapar...kau makan saja..."

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada hyungnya itu, kenyataannya dua hari ini yunho sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"hyung, jangan kekanakan...makanlah..."

Yunho tak menyahut changmin sama sekali, mata musangnya masih menatap namja cantik yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"..kau sudah mengurus namja bajingan itu?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih menatap namja cantiknya.

"..tak hanya dia, aku menjebloskan semua kawanannya ke penjara..."

Changmin kini menatap hyungnya yang masih menatap jaejoong dan menggenggam telapak tangannya - jaejoong. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain memperhatikannya, diapun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk kedua hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

Kali ini junsu datang untuk menjenguk sahabatnya yang kini masih didalam komanya itu, dia datang dengan bunga lili segar ditangannya.

"bagaimana kabarmu, jae?" junsu tersenyum memperhatikan wajah terlelap sabahatnya itu, disamping ranjang rumah sakit itu seperti biasa yunho terlihat menjaga jaejoong.

Namja imut itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, bagaimana yunho begitu menjaga lalu merawat jaejoong dengan baik selama namja cantik itu terbaring koma.

'..bangunlah jae... dulu kau begitu senang memperhatikan yunho dari jauh, kini...yunho selalu ada disampingmu, menjagamu setiap waktu...'

Junsu tersenyum pahit mengingat semua yang terjadi pada sabahatnya itu, selama ini dia tahu bagaimana penderitaan jaejoong, ditambah dengan penderitaan yang diakibatkan namja tak bertanggungjawab seperti siwon membuat junsu semakin sedih.

Harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan...

Namja cantik itu sepertinya masih ingin berlama-lama dialam bawah sadarnya, seperti dia tak ingin membuka matanya kembali walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Tess...

Air mata junsu jatuh, dia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk sahabatnya...bahkan tanpa alat-alat yang menyangga tubuhnya, jaejoong hanyalah raga kosong tanpa nyawa.

"..jaejoong akan sadar..." suara yunho menyadarkan junsu, namja imut itu sedikit terlonjak lalu menatap yunho yang masih menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan musangnya.

"lihatlah... wajah itu tak pucat lagi, aku tahu jika jaejoong tak akan meninggalkanku..."

"..." junsu menatap yunho tak percaya, namja tampan itu begitu menaruh harapannya pada jaejoong.

Yunho merupakan namja yang diam-diam disukai jaejoong sejak mereka menginjakan kaki dibangku kuliah, hanya saja... sedikit terlambat karena yunho menyadari itu ketika namja cantik itu sudah terlibat dalam masalah uang dengan siwon.

Keduanya hanya terdiam menatap pada satu spot yang sama, namja cantik itu terbaring koma diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"..setelah semua perlakuan yang didapatnya, kau masih mencintai jaejoong?"

Yunho langsung terdiam ditempatnya lalu menolehkan tatapannya pada junsu yang tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"..dia hanya korban, hanya karena itu aku tak mungkin mengubah hatiku...aku mencintainya"

"terimakasih..." yunho menatap tak mengerti dengan jawaban junsu.

Junsu kemudian menunjukan senyum kecilnya pada namja tampan dihadapannya itu, hatinya terasa lebih tenang saat yunho mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"terimakasih karena telah mencintai jaejoong, hanya kau yang dimilikinya saat ini"

Antara senang namun sedih bercampur jadi satu, kenyataannya jika satu-satunya orang yang disayangi jaejoong kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Mrs kim...

Tak tertolong...

Wanita paruh baya itu meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, semua orang sudah tau akan hal itu...kecuali jaejoong yang saat itu sudah ada didalam komanya.

"..mendiang kim ahjumma menitipkan jaejoong padamu..." tambah junsu mengingat pesan terakhir mrs kim sebelum beliau meninggal.

"kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya..."

Junsu melihat tangan yunho yang menggenggam jemari jaejoong semakin erat, setidaknya dia tahu jika yunho benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu...bahkan kini musim sudah berganti namun namja cantik itu masihlah belum membuka matanya.

Dokter sudah menyerah dengan keadaannya yang tak kunjung sadar, kehidupan namja cantik itu hanya tinggal beberapa persen saja, mereka menyarankan untuk melepas semua alat yang terpasang ditubuh namja cantik itu.

"..tunggu sampai tanggal 26 nanti...jaejoong...dia akan sadarkan diri..."

Semua orang menatap tak percaya padanya, bahkan mr & mrs jung yang memang terkadang melihat perkembangan jaejoong pun dibuat tak percaya dengan penuturan putranya itu.

"b..baiklah..." dokter itu tak bisa mencegah keinginan kerabat pasiennya, bahkan rumah sakit itu merupakan rumah sakit yang cukup handal.

"..kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk jaejoong-sshi..." tambahnya lagi melihat pancaran harapan yang ditunjukan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

.

.

.

Chu~

Yunho mencium kening jaejoong saat jam tepat menunjukan pukul 00 tengah malam, namja tampan itu tersenyum menatap mata tertutup jaejoong.

"..saengil chukahamnida..." serunya masih menatap wajah terbaring itu.

26 Januari...

Tak terasa dua minggu berlalu setelah yunho mengucapkan penuturannya jika jaejoong akan tersadar dari komanya.

Tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan poni jaejoong yang terlihat menutupi wajah cantiknya, namja cantik itu terlihat begitu damai didalam tidurnya yang tak kunjung bangun itu, yunho terdiam sesaat saat dia meraih jemari namja cantik itu.

Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita merah terlihat disana, yunho meraihnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang jemari namja cantiknya.

"..will you marry me..." yunho benar-benar mengucapkannya... dia membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkannya pada jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"..." tak ada suara, yunho tersenyum perih namun...

Perlahan yunho meraih cincin perak itu lalu menaruh kotak berisikan cincin pasangannya itu diatas ranjang rumah sakit jaejoong.

Srakk...

Yunho meraih jari manis jaejoong lalu dia menyematkan cincin itu kejari putih namja cantik itu, namun baru seperempat dari jari manis jaejoong.

..nghh...

Yunho membeku ditempatnya saat jari manis jaejoong tiba-tiba bergerak, belum smpai yunho tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya itu, suara lenguhan itu kembali mengejutkannya.

"..yunh...nghh..." sontak yunho langsung menaruh kembali cincin itu ketempatnya lalu namja tampan itu beranjak menatap sosok cantik itu.

Air mata yunho nyaris tumpah saat mata bulat itu bergerak tak nyaman kemudian mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"..joongie..." yunho langsung mendekap tangan jaejoong erat lalu menekan tombol untuk dia memanggil dokter yang ada.

Namja cantik itu sesaat terdiam menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dipupil matanya, sampai kini bibirnya mulai terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"..kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? joongie...aku..." belum yunho melanjutkan perkataannya saat dilihatnya namja cantik itu yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air matanya.

"aku disini, gwenchana..." yunho menggenggam jemari jaejoong hangat untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya.

Cklekk...

Pintu terbuka, terlihat dokter dengan kedua susternya disana, mereka langsung menghampiri jaejoong diranjang rumah sakitnya.

"..ini sungguh keajaiban..." dokter itu mulai memeriksa kondisi jaejoong sementara yunho masih mematung dibelakangnya.

"tunggu sampai pagi nanti, kami akan benar-benar melepas semua peralatan ini..." tambahnya lagi lalu dokter itu membuka masker oksigen dimulut dan hidung jaejoong.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu setelah namja cantik itu tersadar dari komanya, tak seperti harapan dari semua yang ada disana.

Namja cantik itu - jaejoong, terlihat tertidur sepanjang hari... dia hanya terbangun lalu akan kembali tertidur, dia pun sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun setelah tersadar dari koma panjangnya itu.

"..jaejoong-sshi masih menyimpan trauma psikisnya..." terang dokter pada yunho dan yang lainnya, mereka semua terdiam.

"..kami mengerti..." jawab yunho pada dokter tersebut.

Yunho menyibak rambut jaejoong dengan perlahan, dia tahu saat jaejoong sadar nanti, namja cantik itu seperti menyimpan ketakutannya sendiri saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu..." bisik yunho padanya yang masih terlelap - tidur.

.

.

.

"**..ANI...JANGAN...HIKSS...**"

Yunho terbangun saat mendengar teriakan jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, air mata itu mengalir saat namja tampan itu melihatnya.

"..joongie, aku disini...tak apa..." yunho langsung mendekap jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, tubuh jaejoong yang awalnya meronta kini mulai tenang.

"..hikss...aku benar-benar kotor, aku tak pantas lagi berada disisimu yun..." tangis jaejoong didalam pelukan yunho.

Semua ketakutan dan semua yang dirasakannya tumpah begitu saja, tak hanya merasa sangat hina namun jaejoong juga merasa hidupnya sudah benar-benar hancur.

"aku kotor, aku...hikss...tak pantas untukmu..." tangis jaejoong semakin pecah, namun yunho sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

"..yunh..." jaejoong semakin frustasi saat dia tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari namja yang sebenarnya masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Tangan yunho perlahan mengangkat dagu jaejoong membuat wajah cantik yang masih basah karena air matanya itu menatapnya.

Chu~

Air mata jaejoong semakin mengalir saat namja tampan yang dicintainya itu mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir cherry-nya.

"..tak peduli apapun, aku mencintaimu..." ucap yunho disela bibir mereka, air mata jaejoong semakin tak tertahan, dia terisak keras disela bibir namja tampan itu.

"kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan bersamamu...menjagamu selamanya..."

.

.

.

Suasana gereja itu terlihat begitu khidmat, didepan altar itu berdiri dua orang tampan dan satu diantaranya terlihat begitu cantik dibalut tuxedo putihnya.

"jung yunho, apa kau bersedia menerima kim jaejoong sebagai istrimu baik suka, duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput?" tanya sang pastor pada namja tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya itu.

"ya, saya bersedia..." yunho mengucapkannya begitu yakin, membuat namja cantik berbalut tuxedo putih disampingnya memejamkan matanya dengan amat lega.

"lalu kim jaejoong, apa kau bersedia menerima jung yunho sebagai suamimu baik suka, duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput?"

"ya, saya bersedia..." angguk jaejoong lalu membuka kedua matanya, seketika suasana gereja berubah menjadi riuh.

"jung yunho dan kim jaejoong, dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Kebahagiaan itu begitu terpancar manakala yunho menyematkan cincin pernikahannya dijari manis jaejoong, begitupun saat jaejoong menyematkan cincinnya pada yunho.

"..hyung...chukahae..." seru yoosumin yang memang menghadiri pesta pernikahan keduanya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik dekapan hangat yunho dipinggang rampingnya.

"..saranghae..." bisik yunho tiba-tiba tepat ditelinganya, jaejoong langsung menatap sosok tampan yang kini menjadi suaminya itu.

"..nado saranghae yunnie..." matanya terpejam saat bibir yunho kembali mendarat diatas bibir cherry-nya, memagutnya begitu lembut.

Tak peduli jika jepretan kamera itu sudah menghujani mereka, keduanya masih menyatukan bibir dan saling memagut dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Ditengah dinginnya udara sore itu...namja cantik itu berdiri didepan sebuah hamparan tanah yang berisikan salip-salip disana.

'..umma, mianhae...aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu...'

Tangis penyesalan itu terlihat diwajah cantiknya, dia tak menyangka jika ummanya akan meninggalkannya secepat itu.

Grepp...

Sebuah dekapan hangat terasa ditubuhnya, namja cantik itu - jaejoong langsung menyandar-kan kepalanya ditubuh tegap namja yang mendekapnya itu.

"..yunnie, kenapa umma meninggalkanku..." lirihnya pada yunho yang masih mendekapnya itu.

"kita tak bisa mengubah takdir joongie" yunho menghapus sisa air mata jaejoong dipipinya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama diposisi itu, menatap pada gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama mrs kim itu.

"..kka, kita pulang..." yunho menyadarkan namja yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Jaejoong menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk lemah padanya, dilihatnya makam umma nya itu sekali lagi sampai jaejoong pasrah saat yunho membawanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena langit pun sudah mulai gelap.

Didalam mobil...

Jaejoong hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela mobil yunho yang membawanya untuk kembali kekediaman mewah keluarga jung.

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika kini mereka melihat jaejoong yang tegar dan ceria berubah menjadi pendiam seperti itu, bahkan yunho sendiripun tak bisa mengembalikan keceriaan jaejoong meskipun namja cantik itu sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"joongie, kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya yunho sekedar mencairkan suasana yang ada, namja cantik itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"..ani..." jawabnya begitu pelan.

Melihat jaejoong yang seperti itu, yunho hanya menghela nafasnya lalu dia kembali fokus pada stir mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman jung, keduanya disambut dengan hangat oleh mr & mrs jung yang sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

"kka, makan malamnya sudah siap" mrs jung tersenyum pada menantunya itu, mr & mrs jung memang mengetahui perlakuan seperti apa yang menimpa jaejoong, namun mereka masih menerima namja cantik itu sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka sekarang.

Mereka makan malam dengan begitu hangat, jaejoong masih bisa menunjukan senyum kecil-nya pada keluarga yang sudah mau menerimanya itu.

"kami sudah selesai..." seru yunho setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan makan malam, dia lalu membawa jaejoong untuk beristirahat dikamar mereka.

Yunho menyalakan lampu kamar yang ternyata masih belum menyala itu, dia meregangkan ototnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidurnya.

"..yunh..." panggil jaejoong padanya, namja cantik itu hanya duduk ditepi ranjang mereka.

"kenapa? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya yunho padanya, jaejoong menggeleng... dia mendapati yunho yang selalu memberikan semua yang diinginkannya, hanya saja...

"..kau tidak berencana memiliki bayi denganku..."

"..." yunho terdiam seketika, jaejoong sendiri sudah menggigit bibirnya.

Selama ini bahkan sampai mereka menikah menjadi pasangan suami istri, yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

Srakk...

Yunho langsung bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap jaejoong yang kini malah tertunduk, dia masih menggigit bibirnya.

"..aku tak ingin menyakitimu..."

Singkat namun itu tak pelak langsung membuat jaejoong terdiam seketika.

"..m-miliki aku yun, aku sepenuhnya milikmu..." namja cantik itu kini menatap yunho, jika itu yunho... jaejoong akan menghapus semua ketakutannya.

"kau yakin?" tanya yunho padanya, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi mulus jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lalu tak lama sampai dirasakannya bibir yunho melumat bibirnya lembut.

Kedua bibir itu saling memagut lembut, jaejoong mengulum bibir bawah yunho sementara namja tampan itu mengulum bibir atasnya.

"..mmppckpp...ckpp..." suara decakan mereka mulai terdengar, dengan perlahan yunho membaringkan jaejoong diatas tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka yunho mulai menindih tubuh jaejoong yang terlentang diatas ranjang itu, ciumannya semakin menuntut, jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat lidah yunho memaksanya masuk.

"..ngghhh..." jaejoong melenguh, ciuman yunho begitu memabukannya, tangannya melingkar lalu perlahan mulai meremas rambut yunho saat namja tampan itu semakin melumat bibirnya dalam.

Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya saat lidah yunho menjilat lalu menghisap lehernya turun dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"..yunhh..." namun tubuh itu sedikit gemetar saat yunho mulai melepas satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Yunho kembali memagut bibir jaejoong lembut mencoba untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu dalam ketakutannya.

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar dibibir cherry jaejoong, dengan lumatan lembut itu yunho mengalihkan perhatian jaejoong sementara dia yang kini mulai melucuti pakaian namja cantik itu.

"..nghh...yunhmm..." lenguh jaejoong tertahan saat tangan yunho menyentuh perlahan milik-nya yang kini sudah tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun itu.

"..aku akan pelan-pelan..." bisiknya setelah melepaskan pagutan bibirnya sesaat lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya semakin dalam.

Saat dirasakannya jaejoong mulai tenang, yunho semakin menurunkan ciumannya keleher lalu dada namja cantik itu, tangannya membelai milik jaejoong yang mulai menegak.

"..nghh..hh..." lenguh jaejoong tertahan menahan rangsangan itu, tangan yunho pun mulai nakal membelai bagian belakang pantatnya.

Tubuh jaejoong sedikit merinding saat lidah yunho menyusuri tubuhnya kemudian menjilat lubang pantatnya.

"..yunhh..." jaejoong mendesah nikmat, matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka membiarkan lidah yunho yang menusuk-nusuk manholenya.

Jaejoong tak tahan, dia kemudian meraih wajah yunho lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya lagi, bibir yunho melahapnya bahkan seperti memakan bibir cherry jaejoong.

"..nghh...hh..." jaejoong melenguh saat tangan terampil yunho membelai lalu memilin nipple merahnya yang sudah mengeras itu dengan sangat terampil.

Matanya terpejam dengan desahan halus terdengar dibibir cherry-nya saat lidah yunho mulai menyentuh dan mengulum nipplenya, yunho menghisap nipple itu kuat.

"yunniehh...hhh..."

"..."

~ **NC CUT ~**

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian...

.

.

Hamparan rumput hijau terlihat sejauh mata memandang dengan jalan raya yang begitu sepi terlihat semakin memperindah pemandangan itu.

Didalam rumah khas pedesaan benua Eropa itu terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah memasak didapurnya.

"..ummaaa..." namja kecil dengan pakaian bergambar animasi gajahnya berlari menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"**..jaeho?** kenapa lari sayang?" tanyanya begitu namja kecil berusia empat tahun itu memeluk kakinya, namja kecil bernama jaeho itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"..jaeho-ah..jaeho-ah..." belum jaeho menjawab pertanyaan ummanya itu, suara lain terdengar berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"umma, **yunjae hyung** nakal.." jaeho langsung mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk namja cantik itu menggendongnya.

Jaejoong - namja cantik itu, menggelengkan kepala lalu melihat kearah namja kecil lain yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum polosnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"yunjae, adikmu tak suka memakai pita-pita itu..." beritahu jaejoong pada namja kecil dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengan jaeho itu.

**Jung Yunjae dan Jung Jaeho...**

Kedua buah hatinya bersama dengan yunho, lima hari setelah pernikahan mereka berlangsung yunho membawa jaejoong untuk tinggal disebuah kota kecil yang pantas dibilang pedesaan itu atas usul changmin.

Pedesaan asri dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang begitu luas di negara Inggris, sudah Lima tahun ini keduanya tinggal dipedesaan itu.

"tapi umma, jaeho itu cantik..."

Jung Yunjae... 4 tahun, usianya lebih tua tujuh menit dari jaeho - adik kembarnya.

"umma...jaeho itu namja" protes jaeho saat yunjae - kakak kembarnya, mengatakan kalau dia cantik, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil.

Walaupun kedua putranya kembar, jaejoong menyadari jika jaeho terlihat lebih feminim jika dibandingkan dengan yunjae yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan appanya - yunho.

Tap...

Tap...

"kenapa ribut sekali?" namja tampan itu memasuki dapur, yunjae langsung berlari pada sang appa lalu meminta untuk digendong seperti yang dilakukan jaejoong pada jaeho.

"appa, jaeho itu cantik..." ucap yunjae meminta persetujuan appanya, yunho - appanya, hanya terkekeh kecil melihat yunjae yang begitu senang dengan kecantikan adiknya.

"ani appa...jaeho tampan, iya kan umma?" tak mau kalah jaeho dengan kakak kembarnya, dia menatap jaejoong meminta persetujuannya.

"ne, jaeho tampan seperti umm-"

"APPA..." potong yunho cepat lalu dia menghampiri istri dan putranya itu, dia lalu mendekap pinggang jaejoong sementara kedua putra mereka yang masih ada digendongan keduanya.

Chu~

Tak segan yunho mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir jaejoong, hanya sekilas namun itu membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum malu.

"..yunnie..." protesnya manja pada yunho, yunjae dan jaeho menatap kedua orangtuanya lalu tersenyum dan serempak mereka mencium pipi keduanya.

Chu~

Chu~

Yunjae mencium pipi yunho dan Jaeho yang mencium pipi jaejoong.

"..saranghae umma...appa..." seru mereka lucu dan kompak, yunho maupun jaejoong dibuat terkekeh oleh keduanya.

"nado saranghae..." koor yunho dan jaejoong secara bersamaan lalu mereka berempat tertawa bersama.

Itulah kehidupan baru mereka, tujuh minggu setelah yunho dan jaejoong menetap di pedesaan kecil di Inggris itu, jaejoong mengandung buah hati mereka - Yunjae dan Jaeho.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupan mereka diSeoul mungkin itu terlalu jauh, disana tak ada kemewahan yang mungkin bisa mereka dapatkan di Seoul, namun dibalik itu mereka seperti mendapat kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai.

Bersama kedua putra mereka...

Jung Yunjae & Jung Jaeho.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Epilog was ended hhe gimana? moga tak mengecewakan... **Mind to review? :)**


End file.
